See You Again
by performerloverforever
Summary: Rachel Berry has died and is at peace. But she has some things to say to her children before she goes with her soulmate and guardian angel. In honor of Cory Monteith.
**Surprise! Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I had this one-shot idea in my head. College is keeping me busy. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I really wanted to get this out. Enjoy!**

 **Fair Warning: you may need tissues.**

* * *

I lived a full life.

79 years.

Not bad if I say so myself.

I made it on Broadway, married, and raised a family.

Grace, Chris, and Elizabeth….do not feel sad for me.

I'm at peace.

I'm reunited with my guardian angel and my soulmate.

Guys….He is amazing.

He's radiant.

Even after we had to say goodbye so many years ago.

Still got his cocky half grin smile and dimples….just how I remembered him.

He wants you to know that he's watched over you guys too.

And He couldn't be more proud of you three. All of you were so determined and so confident.

You get that from me obviously.

Haha, he's laughing too. He knows me too well.

My children, please know that when you said goodbye to me, that he was there to greet me.

He caught me when I left the Earth.

Grace, he wants you to know that when you sang at your first talent show, he was there.

He called you a diva.

You are strong but mighty.

Just like me.

Chris.

Goodness Chris.

You have reminded me of him for all of your life.

The way you care for others. The way you listen to people. Your passion for teaching others. And most importantly, not afraid to be a leader and also knowing when to cry.

You are a spitting image of him.

Elizabeth.

My dear Elizabeth. You are the most wonderful mother I have ever known.

Maybe even better than me.

You put your kids first and somehow manage to put time for yourself and your husband.

I don't know where you got that.

That's just you as a person.

I've admired you.

Thank you for being the only one of the three to give me grandchildren.

I couldn't be more proud of you three.

He is too. He just told me.

Guys, he wants you to know that he's watched over you. When I gave birth to all of you, he was there.

I knew he was.

His presence was so strong.

Always had been.

He told me he cried when he saw each of you born.

He wishes he could meet you three. But that won't be for a very LONG time.

Tell your father thank you for me. For loving me and lifting me up when I needed him most. For raising you guys and being a loving husband.

But most importantly…for letting me go back to him.

I will always love your dad. I still do. But even we both know who my person was.

And when you guys bury me in the ground tomorrow, take care of your father, my grandchildren, your uncles Kurt and Blaine, and our friends. I know they are missing me. They just try to lie…Especially Santana.

Hehe, he's laughing too. He knows just as well as I do that she misses me.

I love you all so much. And so does him.

My children, I have to go now.

But I leave these parting parts to you.

Being a part of something special, makes you special.

And believe me.

You guys got each some special.

Family, friends, career, hobbies, and lives.

Embrace it and take it all by storm.

And know that if you get lonely, please know that you got two stars looking down whenever you guys get lonely.

Thank you for giving me to privilege of being your mother.

It was a great adventure.

I love you.

And I'll see you guys again someday.

* * *

"Daddy you ready to go?" Elizabeth asks as she puts a hand on her father's shoulder. Grace and Chris on the other side of her father.

Her father looks up at his children and gives them a soft smile.

"I know she's with him. And surprisingly, I'm okay. But she'll be okay right?" He asks softly.

Chris, Grace and Elizabeth look at each with a smile on their face before they look down at their father before Chris bends down to help lift his father up.

"She is dad. Believe me." He says with a smile on his face.

His father gives him an uneasy look. "How do you know?"

Grace then grabs his hand. "We just know."

Their father stares at them for a long second before nodding.

He knows they are right.

He doesn't need an explanation.

He looks up at the sky and whispers "Thank you Finn. And I love you my songbird."

He then looks at the graves one more time before joining his children and grandchildren.

 **Finn Hudson**

 **1994-2013**

 **Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend**

 **Rachel Berry Saint James**

 **1994-2073**

 **Beloved Daughter, Mother, and Friend**

* * *

 **Please Review! No negative reviews or I will delete!**


End file.
